New Mers
by AJ daughter of Percabeth
Summary: The girls have their secret lives, but how far will their boyfreinds go to be their equals. If the boys become (blank) how will the girls react. I won't tell you what belongs in the blank. Gives away to much. I do not own H2O. I do like Emma better than Bella, but this was the only way it could happen.
1. New tails

**Ok so my first H2O story. It would be awesome if I owned it, but I don't. I just happen to be a girl. Check out my profile to see my other stories.**

Chapter1

There are six friends who all know the secret. Rikie, Cleo, and Bella are the girls. Their boyfriends are Zane, Luis, and Will. Zane for Rikie, Luis for Cleo, and Will for Bella. The girls are all mermaids, and their boyfriends want their girlfriends' life to be perfect.

"Hey, guys, because of the full moon tonight we will be staying at Cleo's house." Rikie said. It was the middle of the summer, so Mr. Satori had agreed to let the girls stay over, but no boys.

"I guess that means we won't be there then." Luis said. He had his arm around Cleo like all the other boys did around their girls.

"I'm sorry Luis, but you know my dad he won't allow it." Cleo said.

"Ok, but you all have to promise to be careful. We never know what would happen to you if you got moonstruck." Will said.

"We'll be fine we're big girls now. You don't need to worry about us." Rikie said with a smile.

"We still want you to be careful." Zane said. **{I know not very Zane like comment, but he was the only one who hadn't talked.}**

"We will meet you at the moon pool tomorrow. Right after the moon goes down." Bella said, "That way you don't need to worry."

The boys unwillingly agreed. After that the girls dispersed to their own houses to get things for the night.

"What I would give to understand them better." Luis said.

"I do wonder what it would be like to be a merman." Will said. Both he and Luis were getting far off looks.

"Are you guys' crazy?" Zane said though he was thinking the same thing.

That night after the moon went up all the boys sat up in their beds. They had stayed up thinking about the girls so they weren't awoken. As if they had been moonstruck they felt a sudden urge to go to the moon pool.

They all got up and headed to Luis's boat. They climbed in and Luis steered them towards Macho Island. Once they landed they quickly went to the moon pool. They went in through the land entrance. Once they all stood staring at the water Will was the first to speak.

"Doesn't the water look great?" He asked not really looking for an answer.

"Ya." The other boy's said in unison.

After a few seconds they all got the same impulse and jumped in. None of them had been in the moon pool many times if ever. The water always felt magical.

Soon the moon was over the moon pool and the water began to bubble. (If you have seen any of this series you probably know the process. I am not going into detail.)

Once the moon disappeared on the other side of the whole the boy's no longer felt moonstruck. Yes they remembered the entire thing.

**Yes that is the end. I know it is short. Maybe the other chapters will be longer. Review people. I really want you to. If there is anything you want me to put specifically in the next chapter just tell me.**


	2. New Powers

**Thank you for telling me how to spell their names right and I know it's not real realistic, but thank you for reading anyways.**

**-Anna-**

**Chapter 2 New Mers in Town**

The boys looked at each other. Noticing they each had tails. They could see the shock evident in each other's eyes. Why had they done this? For the rest of the night they worked on finding and controlling their powers. Luis was first to find his.

He figured it out by accident. He had tried several times with random hand motions, like Rikie did at first.

He was giving up when, exasperated, he waved his hand through the air in almost a throwing motion toward Will. Will soon had water all over him and his tail formed. A bright blue as it had been when they first saw their tails in the moon pool.

(If you are wondering they were standing at the age of the moon pool.)

"So I got the same power as Cleo, nice." Luis grinned as he looked at his hand.

Zane was next because Luis accidently smacked him with water as well making his blue tail form. He got kind of mad and clenched his fist together making his tail steam a little, after that he put some effort into it and was soon dry.

So far, the boys realized, they were getting the same power as their girl friends. And so, to test this theory they asked Will to turn a sphere of water, held by Luis, into Jell-O.

Luis suspended a sphere of water between him, Zane and Will. Zane stood right behind Luis looking over his shoulder, smiling like he did in the episode where they thought him and Cleo were getting married.

Will held up his hand and concentrated, soon the water was Jell-o. Zane them got rid of it with his power.

Then they started talking about when they were going to tell the girls.

"I say we tell them tomorrow." Luis offered hoping that Cleo wouldn't be mad at him.

"Ya, I agree, but not when they get here" Zane said.

"Let's each take our girl out for lunch, somewhere different for each of them, and then tell them we will meet the others at Macho." Will said.

"Sounds like a good plan.""I agree." Were the responses he heard.

They then waited for the girls to come that morning.

**The girls**

They stayed up most of the night watching movies. If they did go to sleep they didn't for long, because the movie was still playing when the sun made them get up and meet their boyfriends at Macho.

They knew the boys would be going out of their heads waiting for them.

They quickly got up, cleaned up, brushed their hair, wrote a note, and left.

As soon as they got to the dock they noticed Luis's boat was missing. The boys were already at Macho.

The girls looked at each other, then jumped in and raced each other to Macho.

They surfaced, first Rikie then Cleo and last Bella. They saw the boys sitting there, each poised like they were going to jump in.  
(They had been about to jump in to go and find them because they were taking so long.)  
The girls then pulled themselves up on the sand and Rikie dried each of them off.

(Zane almost did it.)

They stood up and looked at the boys.

"We told you we could take care of ourselves." Bella said.

The boys looked at each other.

"OK, ok, ok, since we now know you can take care of yourself why don't we meet you back at the Café for breakfast?" Will asked. All the boys just couldn't wait for the time when they would be told.

The girls decided to go for a short swim before they went to the Café. They would meet the boys there, they were hungry why not.

**The guys**

The girls swam off.

"I want to go for a swim. Why don't we?" Luis asked

"We can't they will probably be taking a swim before they meet us, they could see us." Zane said.

(Ok let's get something here; most of Zane's comments won't be very Zane like.)

"That sounded weird." Will said, "Usually we say 'You can't someone could see you'"

The boys laughed and headed back to the boat.

They got to the Café and sat a different booths or tables. Kind of close together to here the others comments.

**The Girls**

They swam around for a while. At one point Cleo remembers seeing a boat leave Macho.

Each of them swam with the fish and when none of them could take it any longer they went to meet the boys.

They swam into a cove with no people in it and got up on the sand. Once out of the water Rikie dried each of them off starting with her.

They then walked the beach until they were close enough to the Café that they could start walking inland.

After a few minutes the came to Café. When they walked in they saw Luis sitting directly in front at a table, Will off to the right in another table, and Zane to the left in a booth.

The girls wondered where to sit for half a second then realized their boyfriends wanted them to sit with them.

**That is the end. Don't know when I will make another chapter, but I hope it will be soon. Also I am thinking of starting another H2O story about another mermaid that has strange abilities. I would like to know if you want me to so put it in your reviews please.**

**Thank you much for reading.**

**- Anna**


End file.
